battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Special event
Special events are periods of time in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II in which either the core gameplay is altered in some unique way or a special feature is added to the game temporarily. In this way, special events create new, temporary twists on already existing gameplay. One example of a special event is a Battle Point event, which decreases the cost of Battle Points for different types of Reinforcements or heroes. This is often accompanied by an increase in how many of these units can spawn, such as in the event Heroes Unleashed, which allows 9 vs. 9 hero battles to occur in Galactic Assault. Usually, special events occur on weekends. Special events began in September 2018, and are detailed monthly in a Community Calendar.[https://www.ea.com/games/starwars/battlefront/battlefront-2/news/october-events THE SPECIAL EVENTS COMING TO STAR WARS™ BATTLEFRONT™ II IN OCTOBER] August 2019 Community Calendar List of current or future special events *August 2019:August Community Calendar **'Double XP Wednesday': Earn double the amount of experience as usual in all game modes every Wednesday of August. **'Battle Point Event: Reinforcements' (2nd-4th): Battle Point costs for Special Units are reduced by 75% in Galactic Assault and Capital Supremacy. **'Battle Point Event: Vehicles' (9th-11th): Battle Point costs for vehicles are reduced by 75% in Galactic Assault and Capital Supremacy. **'Heroes Unleashed' (21st-24th): Battle Point costs for heroes are reduced by 75% and up to eight heroes for each side (sixteen heroes total) can spawn simultaneously in all phases of Galactic Assault or four heroes for each side (eight heroes total) in Capital Supremacy. **'Gamescom Triple XP Event' (20th-25th): Earn triple the amount of experience as usual in all game modes in celebration of Gamescom 2019. **'Elegant Weapons' (August 30th-September 1st): Only heroes that wield lightsabers can be played in Heroes vs. Villains. List of previous special events 2019 *July 2019:Community Calendar - July (EAStarWars on Twitter) **'Double XP Wednesday': Earn double the amount of experience as usual in all game modes every Wednesday of July. **'Clone Wars Community Quests' (July 11th-August 11th): Weekly community quests to unlock new animated victory poses and VO lines for Clone Wars heroes all month long. ***'Darth Maul' (11th-20th): Eliminate enemies with Darth Maul to unlock "Vigilant" victory pose and choke enemies with Choke Hold ability to unlock "Kenobi" voice line. ***'Obi-Wan Kenobi' (18th-27th): Eliminate enemies with Obi-Wan Kenobi to unlock "Body and Mind" victory pose and use All-Out Push ability against enemies to unlock "Maul" voice line. ***'General Grievous' (July 25th-August 4th): Eliminate enemies with General Grievous to unlock "Grievous Dualist" victory pose and hit enemies with Claw Rush ability to unlock "Hello There" voice line. ***'Yoda' (August 1st-August 11th): Eliminate enemies with Yoda to unlock "Serenity" victory pose and heal allies with Presence ability to unlock "Trust You Not" voice line. *June 2019:Community Calendar - June (EAStarWars on Twitter) **'Fast Spawn Event: Galactic Assault and Capital Supremacy' (May 31st-June 3rd): The spawn timer in Galactic Assault and Capital Supremacy is reduced to one second, allowing for nearly instantaneous and immediate spawning after death. **'Double XP Wednesday': Earn double the amount of experience as usual in all game modes every Wednesday of June. **'EA Play Triple XP Weekend' (7th-10th): Earn triple the amount of experience as usual in all game modes in celebration of EA Play 2019. **'Battle Point Event: Reinforcements & Vehicles' (14th-17th): Battle Point costs for Special Units and vehicles are reduced by 75% in Galactic Assault and Capital Supremacy. **'Heroes Unleashed' (21st-24th): Battle Point costs for heroes are reduced by 75% and up to eight heroes for each side (sixteen heroes total) can spawn simultaneously in all phases of Galactic Assault. **'Triple XP Weekend: Capital Supremacy' (June 28th-July 1st): Earn triple the amount of experience in Capital Supremacy. *May 2019:Community Calendar - May **'May the Fourth Be With You Limited Event' (1st-6th): Capture 4 million Command Posts as a collective community to unlock the Princess appearance for Leia Organa as she appears in A New Hope. **'Fast Spawn Event: Blast and Strike' (10th-12th): The spawn timer in Blast and Strike is reduced to one second, allowing for nearly instantaneous and immediate spawning after death. **'Foot Soldiers' (17th-19th): Ground and aerial vehicles are disabled in Galactic Assault and Capital Supremacy, meaning only troopers, special units, and heroes can be played. Additionally, the Battle Point costs for Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Maul are reduced to 200 in celebration of the 20th anniversary of The Phantom Menace. **'Increased XP Weekend: Heroes & Starfighters' (24th-26th): Earn double the amount of experience as usual in Heroes vs. Villains and Hero Showdown for leveling up heroes and triple the amount of experience as usual in Starfighter Assault and Hero Starfighters for leveling up starfighters. *April 2019:April Community Calendar **'Battle Point Event: Reinforced Armies' (5th-7th): Battle Point costs for Special Units are reduced by 75% in Galactic Assault, Capital Supremacy, Blast, and Strike. **'Double XP Event: ''Star Wars Celebration''' (12th-14th): Earn double the amount of experience usually earned in all game modes for leveling up classes and heroes to celebrate the Star Wars Celebration convention and the announcement of Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order™. **'Fast Spawn Event: Capital Supremacy and Galactic Assault' (19th-21st): The spawn timer in Capital Supremacy and Galactic Assault is reduced to one second, allowing for nearly instantaneous and immediate spawning after death. **'Triple XP Weekend' (26th-28th): Earn triple the amount of experience as usual in Heroes vs. Villains and Hero Showdown for leveling up heroes. *March 2019:March Community Calendar **'Map Rotation: The Chosen One' (1st-3rd): Map rotations will only have Clone Wars-era maps in conjunction with the release of Anakin Skywalker, the 501st Legion, the Coruscant Guard, and updates to the previously released Clone Trooper Appearances. **'Fast Spawn Event: Blast and Strike' (8th-10th): The spawn timer in Blast and Strike is reduced to one second, allowing for nearly instantaneous and immediate spawning after death. **'Triple XP Weekend: Starfighters' (15th-17th): Earn three times the amount of experience as usual in Starfighter Assault and Hero Starfighters for leveling up starfighters. **'Double XP: All Modes' (22nd-24th): Earn double the amount of experience usually earned in all game modes for leveling up classes and heroes. **'New Mode Triple XP' (29th-31st): Earn three times the amount of experience usually earned in Capital Supremacy for leveling up all units. *February 2019:February Community Calendar **'Battle Point Event: Heroes' (January 31-February 3): Battle Point costs for heroes in Galactic Assault are reduced by 50%. **'Battle Point Event: Reinforcements' (8th-10th): Battle Point costs for Special Units are reduced by 50% in Galactic Assault. **'Night Ops Event' (15th-17th): Map rotations in all game mode will only include nighttime maps. The spawn timer in Assault modes will be removed and double XP can be earned. **'Battle Point Event: Vehicles' (22nd-24th): Battle Point costs for vehicles are reduced by 50% in Galactic Assault. *January 2019:Community Calendar: January **'Triple XP Event: Heroes and Events' (4th-6th): Earn three times the amount of experience as normal in Heroes vs. Villains and Hero Showdown for hero progression. **'Triple XP Event: Troopers' (11th-13th): Earn three times the amount of experience as normal in Strike and Blast for trooper and Special Unit progression. **'Triple XP Event: Starfighters' (18th-20th): Earn three times the amount of experience as normal in Starfighter Assault and Hero Starfighters for starfighter and hero ship progression. **'Battle Point Event: Eras' (25th-27th): Battle Point costs for era-appropriate heroes in Galactic Assault are reduced by 50%, and non-era heroes are unavailable. 2018 *December 2018:Community Calendar: December **'Heroes Unleashed' (14th-16th): Battle Point costs for heroes are reduced by 75% and all eight heroes can spawn simultaneously in all phases of Galactic Assault. **'Life Day Event' (17th-27th): Battle Point costs for heroes, vehicles, and reinforcements are decreased by 25% in Galactic Assault and XP earned is increased by 50% in all modes. Additionally, the front end theme of the menu will change every few days, focusing on different locations, eras, and heroes. **'New Years Event: Power! Unlimited Power!' (28th-January 1): In Galactic Assault, all 9 heroes for both Light Side and Dark Side factions are able to spawn simultaneously with battle point costs reduced by 75% for heroes, vehicles, and reinforcements. The spawn timer is also temporarily removed. *November 2018:Community Calendar: November **'Clone Wars-Era Playlist': A dedicated playlist featuring only Clone Wars maps for Heroes vs. Villains and Hero Showdown can be found on the front menu in celebration of the release of General Grievous. **'Fast Spawn Event': The spawn timer in Strike and Blast is reduced to zero seconds, allowing for nearly instantaneous and immediate spawning after death. **'Heroes Unleashed': Battle Point costs for heroes are reduced by 75% and all eight heroes can spawn simultaneously in all phases of Galactic Assault. **'Vehicles Weekend': Battle Point costs for Vehicles are reduced by 75%. **'Geonosis Playlist': A dedicated playlist for Galactic Assault featuring only the Geonosis map for the first five days of the Battle of Geonosis Update, celebrating the release of Geonosis. **'Double XP': Earn double the experience (XP) for leveling up classes and heroes. *October 2018:Community Calendar: October **'Heroes Unleashed': Battle Point costs for heroes are reduced by 75% and all eight heroes can spawn simultaneously in all phases of Galactic Assault. **'Fast Spawn Event': The spawn timer in Galactic Assault and Strike is reduced to one second, allowing for almost instantaneous and immediate spawning after death. **'Reinforcements Battle Points Event': Battle Point costs for Special Units are reduced by 75% and the number of Special Units that can be spawned at once is increased. **'Halloween Event': The map rotation only includes dark, nighttime maps based on Mos Eisley, Endor, Kashyyyk, Naboo, Kamino, Death Star II, and Jabba's Palace. **'Double XP': Earn double the experience (XP) for leveling up classes and heroes. **'Clone Wars-Era Playlist': A dedicated playlist featuring only Clone Wars maps for Heroes vs. Villains and Hero Showdown can be found on the front menu in celebration of the release of General Grievous. *September 2018: **'Vehicles Weekend': Battle Point costs for Vehicles are reduced. Gallery Community-calendar-december.png|December 2018 graphic Community-calendar-january.jpg|January 2019 graphic Community-calendar-february.jpg|February 2019 graphic Community-calendar-march-2019.jpg|March 2019 graphic April-community-calendar-2019.jpg|April 2019 graphic May-community-calendar-2019.png|May 2019 graphic June-community-calendar-2019.jpg|June 2019 graphic References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Pages that require frequent updating